Mojave Roulette: Side Stories & Information
by Kamzil118
Summary: This entry consists of various side stories and information from the crossover, Mojave Roulette. Cut out to allow readers to read the story without being interrupted by sudden small updates. Instead, they will be stored here for readers who desire a taste for more to read while I get the next chapter up.
1. A Dark Hope

The situation at the camp was a mess. The morale was low, supplies coming in had dwindled, and equipment was shit. Major Polatli looked at his map with frustration, if the Legion attacked at any moment everyone was going to be fighting to the death and for their lives. They didn't give a damn about the prisoners unless they were women, but even then it wasn't good. The situation in Nelson was a shit show as soon as they arrived.

With everything near the edge, he had to make sure the frontlines didn't break and shift the balance around Hoover Dam. Too many souls died during the previous battle. His radio operator just kept receiving terrible reports at other camps or perhaps false reports, but it didn't help his problems. Nothing good was coming out. "Well, looks like we might not survive this one." He quietly whispered to himself.

Then he heard a tent's flap open as he turned around, only to find a trooper run up to him. Once he presented himself to his superior, he gave his report. "Major Polatli, sir. Sentries spotted something in 'No Man's Land.' Said they wanted you to see this."

"Is it a Legion scouting party?" The major asked.

The trooper nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Alert the camp and get ready for an attack. The Legion want this side of the river, let's make them pay for it." Polatli wasn't one for speeches, but it was better than nothing. As the command staff continued their work, he began to follow the trooper out of the tent while grabbing his service rifle on his way out.

When the alert came in, troopers began to arm themselves with whatever weapons they could get their hands on. Most troopers were armed with caravan shotguns while the ranked officers or the sergeants were armed with more. Walking through the camp, the major noticed the disheartened expressions of the men and women. With things so grim, hope seemed like a forgotten idea left behind.

Arriving at one of the sentry towers, the guard glanced over his shoulder and nodded to him. "Just in time sir, I just caught something you 'ought to see." He commented. When the major stood near the edge, the sentry pointed. "Look, down below. You can see the red."

Major Polatli raised his rifle and looked over at the defenses. The NCR troopers were only equipped for close range and the Legion were monsters at such a distance. Should the situation get even worse, the Legionnaires would be using their spears just to mock his men for having no range. Nothing good was going to come out of this. "Get ready boys!" He yelled out.

His eyes looked down below to see a dozen Legionnaires running towards the camp without hesitation. Their eyes looked at the tower, causing a few to open fire. Their guns opened while others attempted to lunge their spears before falling short. Then he returned fire with a few shots. It wasn't enough to stop the tide as he heard men from other towers shoot back.

Looking at the leading man, he almost pulled the trigger. Yet, his mind sensed there was something at hand something that didn't feel _normal_. Just now, Polatli couldn't believe his own very eyes.

A tall and skinny humanoid began to appear before the Legionnaires, causing the first few to jump back in surprise. Before they could respond to its dark-skinned appearance, the creature's hands shot out and were raised in the general direction of the Legion. "What the hell…" Then two more appeared, but began to direct their palms from the side of the straight line.

Whatever these creatures were, they did something. The discipline that was known in Caesar's Legion began to disappear when the men attacking his camp began to throw themselves in fits. Loud whimpers came from their lips as they dropped to the ground crying out for Caesar. It was the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Then the first dark creature turned to him with it's eyes looking at the tower. "Shit, what's it going to do?!" The sentry beside him wondered.

In a blink of an eye, they disappeared before his very eyes. The only detail that remained was the whimpering Legionnaires crying in the open like children. "That is one report I don't think, Golf can expect." Major Polatli commented.

* * *

Author's Note: If anybody is confused, I decided to cut out some of the unnecessary content out of my main fic since it was probably why I'm lacking reviews. If anyone does see this, I suggest you check out _Mojave Roulette_ if you want something good to read.


	2. Gunshot at First Sight

From the maw of the dinosaur, the sniper watched the road to the east through his scope. Ever since the Legion took Nelson, some of their scouts trickled towards the town for a potential breakthrough. They wouldn't report such an opportunity after they came into his sights. Their bodies lay out in the middle of the road, rotting to the wild or being eaten by the geckos.

Even at night, his eyes were still good. Hopefully, the fighting at Forlorn Hope would be in the favor of the NCR.

His eyes saw movement in the distance. It was more than usual since there was a group instead of simple scouts. Looking through his scope, the sniper saw a dozen Legion soldiers running towards his position. Were they trying to rush into the town? Then explosions erupted in their way, killing half of the men along the way.

Boone opened his other eye and saw there was a person running away from them. Whoever it was, it would cause a commotion for Nelson. His scope began to focus on the person running away from the group; however, she turned around with a strange weapon drawn. Yet, he saw a sniper-like weapon on her shoulder. She was a sniper.

It appeared that her weapon was firing on the Legion soldiers that were attempting to penetrate into the town while they running after her. When he turned his scope onto the remaining Legionnaires, he lined up his crosshairs and waited for his moment. Then he pulled the trigger.

His sniper rifle shot out and penetrated through a soldier's skull as his body slumped down. The two men beside him had fallen to the woman's gunfire as the remaining three Legion soldiers threw their spears after her. They were lightly armored, perhaps they were slavers.

Didn't matter, one more reason to shoot them. Boone fired one more shot on a slaver with a grenade, causing him to leave the grenade on his body. The others quickly left him as an explosion erupted from his body. Now there were two more to kill. His scope began to switch onto another Legionnaire, but was caught by surprise when he heard a loud shot echo throughout the town's outskirts. Was she using her sniper rifle?

His scope switched onto the last target, a man who pulled out a submachine gun from his holster. "Got you." Boone quietly said to himself as he squeezed the trigger. Then a click was all that came from his barrel. "Shit!" He had forgotten to count his ammunition.

As he loaded his sniper rifle, he looked at the brunette crouching in the middle of the road. Was she stabilizing her shot. When the Legionnaire was firing his weapon, she began to line up her shots in his general direction for a mere moment. What was she waiting for?

"Take the shot, goddamn it."

She took it. A loud blast echoed in the night as she took in the recoil and in a blink of an eye, the Legionnaire's head was rolling in the middle of the road. Silence was all that remained as she turned her head towards the dinosaur's mouth and nodded. Then she walked towards the town after putting her large sniper rifle on her back.

Then he heard knocking behind his back. "Who is it?" Boone questioned. He hated it when someone bothered him.

The person spoke. "It's me, Briscoe." The man explained. "I was just about to close up the shop, but I heard some gunfire and explosions outside. Is there something to tell the rest of Novac about?"

"Yeah, Legion slavers. More than the usual sort." He commented.

"Damn, what are they doing right now?"

"I don't know, Cliff, but they were chasing after a woman coming out of Nelson." Boone replied.

"Should I alert Manny?" He asked.

"No need, apparently our guest has a sniper rifle as well. Go meet with her in the front. I don't normally see people coming out east."

"Alright, I'll go do that." Soon after, Boone heard Briscoe's heavy footsteps become distant the farther he went away from the door.

As soon as the sniper looked back to the east, he pushed the bolt into place, continuing his protective watch for the town of Novac.


	3. Night Idiots

Drinking her caps away, Cass hated how her business. With her caravans being attacked on the road, the only person who remained was her and it was depressing how terrible her investments were a waste. "Lacey, another glass." She ordered.

The bartender walked up to her with a glass full of alcohol. "Cass, you're drinking away all of my whisky. When are you going to leave?" The dark-skinned bartender questioned.

"I don't know. I was hoping I'd die drunk." She replied.

"Don't you have that caravan business to attend to?"

"I got nothing much left."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Looking to her right, the doors swing open with two Rangers stepping into the building. "Everyone, get out of the barracks! We got critters coming our way." The NCR troopers dwelling inside of the barracks began to grab their rifles and run outside.

Cass immediately drank her glass away before walking up to the two. "Jackson, Ghost, what the hell is going on?!" She demanded. "I thought this place would be safe."

The female Ranger glanced over to her. "A couple guys seemed to have made a commotion down the road. Turns out that they stirred a radscorpion nest. Let's make short work of them before things get bad."

"Alright, let's go see these two." As the two Rangers ran out of the doorway, Cass joined them as she drew her caravan shotgun. Stepping outside of the barracks, the woman joined the firing line of NCR troopers aiming their service rifles down the slope.

Off in the distance, two figures ran towards them with one man firing a single-shot weapon. It drew her attention as she watched the man get swarmed by the giant scorpions. "Cyka blyat! Petrovich, help me out here!"

The second man stopped in his tracks as he allowed his companion to run past him. She watched with curiosity as the man named Petrovich pointed his weapon in the radscorpion's direction. Fire was unleashed as the large creatures with the stingers were ignited ran away, but it was enough for the NCR troopers to fire upon them. Perhaps it was because they couldn't see what they were shooting at.

The closer the duo came, the details of their outfits seemed strange to her. They didn't resemble anything she would expect from a prospector, but they caught her intention nonetheless. Their faces were covered behind gas masks as they joined the NCR line firing upon the mutated insects in the distance.

One-by-one, the large radscorpions died or fled from the heavily armed outpost, leaving nothing except the human soldiers with their weapons drawn.

Ranger Ghost walked up to the two strangers and confronted them. "Alright, who the hell are you guys? Why the hell did you stir a radscorpion nest?"

The man named Petrovich took off his gas mask with a slight smile. "Um, I really don't know. Simon and I are not from around here?"

"Bullshit. You can't be that stupid."

Simon stepped in front of his companion. "Before you anger my friend into doing something stupid, he's right. We're not from around here."

The Ranger crossed her arms. "Oh really, where are you two from?"

"Moscow." Both said in unison.

Then Simon continued on. "Like I said, we're not from around here."

Cass stepped forward as she holstered her shotgun. "Are you two really from Moscow? Show us?"

Both men glanced over to one another before they shared a laugh. Then Petrovich handed his gas mask to the woman. "I doubt any of you could read Russian."

Looking at the gas mask, Cass was surprised to learn he was right. It was absurd to think they were right, but the evidence they presented was enough for her. The words inscripted on the gas masks looked like they used to be before the nukes. "So, what are you two going to do?"

"Is there a place we can get a drink?"

Ranger Ghost turned her head over to the woman. "What are you doing? We're bringing them for questioning."

Petrovich chuckled. "Look, it would be easier for you if I'm drunk. If that is okay." The man commented.


End file.
